


A Primeira Vez

by DarkSaori



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Chris Redfield - Freeform, Claire Redfield - Freeform, M/M, Protective Chris, brother and sister love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSaori/pseuds/DarkSaori
Summary: Chris era o Capitão da Unidade de Operações Especiais da BSAA. Criava a irmã mais nova, Claire, desde bebê e se viu em mais um desafio quando a menina teve a sua primeira menstruação. Era um pai acima de qualquer coisa, mas como seria explicar aquelas coisas a ela?NÃO É INCESTO! || Menção a Albert Wesker
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	A Primeira Vez

**Author's Note:**

> Olá a todos, como vão? Espero que bem! Hoje trouxe a minha nova fic, primeira de RE, e espero que gostem e tenham uma ótima leitura! A temática é um pouco diferente do que costumo escrever, mas decidi abordá-la por nunca ter visto uma interação assim entre Chris e Claire.  
> Fiquem à vontade para comentar, dar kudos e/ou recomendar para alguém!
> 
> Beijos e fiquem seguros!
> 
> \- Saori

Chris Redfield era o capitão da Unidade de Operações Especiais da BSAA. Ele passava longos períodos fora de casa, mesmo tendo alguém por quem ser responsável. Contava com trinta anos recém-completos e cuidava da irmã mais nova, Claire, da forma que podia. Nem sempre estava com ela, mas a deixava com suprimentos o suficiente para que aguentasse a sua volta. 

Claire já estava com treze anos e podia contar nos dedos as vezes em que esteve com Chris; mesmo sabendo que não era culpa dele, ela se sentia ressentida, mas tentava lidar com aquela situação do melhor jeito. Sempre quando ele chegava, ela se esquecia de tudo e o recebia com imenso amor, aliviada por vê-lo novamente. 

Como naquele instante. 

Claire já havia se arrumado para ir à escola e arregalou os olhos ao ver a porta da sala se abrir, revelando o irmão. Mesmo se sentindo um pouco mal, levantou-se do chão onde comia um macarrão instantâneo apoiada na mesinha de centro, correndo até Chris, que a recebeu de braços abertos, deixando que o seu fuzil caísse no chão. 

— CHRIS! 

— Claire! — respondeu ele rindo, a apertando com seus braços fortes, tomando cuidado de não a machucar pois era pequena e frágil. 

Após o abraço apertado, eles se soltaram e Claire ajeitou o sutiã que havia ganhado da vizinha pois o colete pesado do irmão a machucou de leve, aproveitando e massageando os seios de tamanho mediano. Chris franziu a testa olhando do rosto dela para os seios e voltando a mirá-la nos olhos. 

— O que houve? Eu te machuquei? 

— Está tudo bem, Chris! — sorriu sem jeito, terminando de se ajeitar. — Estou feliz por te ver! Até que voltou cedo, o que aconteceu? 

— A missão foi concluída com sucesso, então vim mais cedo. — suspirou. — Já está almoçando para ir à escola? 

— Sim, hoje tenho educação física. — revirou os olhos, arrancando uma risada de Chris, que pegou o seu fuzil e o levou para trás do sofá, pois tinha medo de Claire tocá-lo e se machucar. Desceu a sua mochila e a jogou em um canto e suspirou, observando a menina voltando para onde estava, continuando a comer. 

— Educação física não é tão ruim, se exercitar é ótimo para quem está crescendo. Como você. 

— Ah, que chatice! — disse irritada, logo terminando de comer e se levantando, indo em direção a cozinha e lavando a louça. — Enfim, quanto tempo você vai ficar? 

— Ficarei algumas semanas. A Sra. Rockwell cuidou bem de você? Pagou as contas? 

— Sim, sim, ela é sempre muito amorosa comigo. Outro dia mesmo fizemos um bolo de chocolate juntas. — Claire disse secando as mãos em um pano, observando o irmão. 

A Sra. Rockwell era a vizinha que cuidava de Claire às vezes, sobretudo quando Chris não estava, se comprometendo também em receber dinheiro dele para pagar as contas da casa onde ele vivia com a menor. 

— Ah, que bom que são amigas. Isso me alegra muito. — respondeu ele, suspirando. Não que fosse ruim aquela amizade, mas era algo um pouco incomum em seu mundo uma mulher tão mais velha se dar tão bem com uma menina que nem havia começado a viver. 

— Sim, nós somos. — disse ela. 

Chris deu um pequeno sorriso indo até a sua mochila, retirando algo de dentro dela e voltando com o objeto em uma das mãos, parando defronte a Claire. — Aqui. Eu não me esqueci da sua sobremesa favorita! 

Os olhos de Claire se arregalaram ao ver o tablete de chocolate branco recheado de cookies na mão do irmão, o pegando sem cerimônia e abraçando Chris novamente. 

— Obrigada, Chris, você é o melhor irmão do mundo! Você... Você é o meu preferido! 

Chris deu uma risada enquanto apertava o corpo pequeno contra o seu, calmamente desfazendo o abraço. 

— É claro que eu sou o seu preferido, sou seu único irmão! 

Claire começou a rir e a abrir o tablete, logo mordendo um pedaço generoso e se deliciando. 

— Hmmm, você quer? 

— Não, obrigado, pequena. — ele respondeu simplesmente, checando o relógio de parede e se alarmando. — Pode ir comendo? Você está atrasada, Claire! 

Como se finalmente houvesse despertado para a vida, Claire saiu correndo de boca cheia e com o chocolate na mão, pegando a mochila e dando tchau para o irmão. 

— Até mais tarde, maninho. 

— Boa aula, maninha. — disse carinhoso, sorrindo para ela e retribuindo o tchau. 

Era incrível como Chris permitia apenas a Claire ver o seu lado mais sentimental. Era tão raro de aparecer, mas quando aparecia ele se sentia preenchido de humanidade, algo que tinha de deixar pra lá quando exercia o seu trabalho. 

Horas mais tarde... 

Claire chegou em casa com dificuldade. Suava frio e fechou a porta com cuidado ao entrar, se sobressaltando ao notar Chris voltar de outro cômodo, sem suas roupas habituais de trabalho. 

— Claire? Está tudo bem? 

— Hã? E-Estou... Estou sim, por quê? — indagou ela caminhando meio estranho e indo até o quarto, com Chris em seu encalço. 

— Não sei, você está esquisita. Aconteceu algo na escola? — indagou curioso e preocupado. Odiaria saber que alguém fez algo com a sua irmã. Caso fosse positivo, essa pessoa sofreria todas as consequências. 

— Não, não aconteceu, eu... — ela disse descansando a mochila sobre a cama, mirando o chão e brincando com os seus dedos. 

Se sentia uma criança naquele momento, e talvez fosse, mas não podia evitar. Não sabia dizer se era a vergonha ou o fato de sempre ter sido a caçula, a pequenina. Só queria sair daquela conversa o mais rápido possível. 

— Claire, por favor, me conte o que aconteceu. — pediu sem jeito e ainda mais preocupado, quase tremendo. 

— Eu... Eu fui para a aula e comecei a me sentir mal... Acho que foi o chocolate que eu comi, não sei, mas... Mas aí depois na educação física, senti algo estranho comigo. Eu... Eu fui no banheiro e vi que havia algo marrom na minha calcinha... Acho que menstruei e tô muito envergonhada agora. — disse sentindo-se idiota, ainda mais depois de finalmente encarar o irmão nos olhos. 

Chris estava estático; é claro que havia entendido a situação, mas somando isso ao fato de Claire ter sido criada em uma família conservadora antes dos pais morrerem, tornou tudo um pouco mais difícil. 

Como se despertasse de um transe, Chris sacudiu levemente a cabeça e suspirou, sorrindo sem mostrar os dentes. 

— Está tudo bem, Claire. Isso é natural, você já está na idade de menstruar. — falou e coçou a nuca, ficando sem jeito. — Bom, eu... Como eu posso te explicar isso? Você já tem treze anos, já teve alguma aula sobre isso, não é? 

— P-Pouca coisa, só não imaginava que fosse acontecer agora... — disse corada, desejando cavar um buraco ali e se enfiar dentro. 

— Então, você vai passar por essa situação todos os meses e precisa usar absorventes para conter o sangramento. — por dentro, Chris se sentia a pessoa mais envergonhada do mundo, mas como cumpria o papel de pai de Claire a maior parte do tempo, teria que lidar com aquilo da melhor forma possível. — A menstruação nada mais é do que o alerta de que você pode gerar agora. 

Claire ouvia a tudo atentamente, se sentindo meio perdida, mas logo assentiu. Não podia negar a vergonha acima de tudo, mas não havia ninguém melhor do que o irmão para lhe explicar sobre aqueles assuntos. 

— O-Obrigada por me explicar mais. Eu... Eu ainda estou me habituando nesse novo colégio, lá no outro era tudo tão fechado. As mentes, sabe. 

— Sim, eu me lembro bem. — disse ele relembrando da educação que a irmã recebeu. — Mas agora você está em um lugar melhor, e vai aprender muita coisa. 

Claire sorriu e suspirou, assentindo, recebendo um sorriso lindo vindo do irmão. 

— Tome um banho e coma alguma coisa, eu preparei alguns sanduíches. Vou à rua. — observou a si mesmo, dando de ombros. — Acho que essa roupa está boa. 

Ela riu achando-o bobo e vendo-o sair, logo correndo para o banheiro e indo tomar um banho. 

Algum tempo depois Chris voltou e procurou por ela, que já estava devidamente vestida e fresquinha, sorrindo enquanto comia os sanduíches que o mais velho havia mencionado. 

— E aí, está se sentindo melhor? 

— Sim, estou! — disse de boca cheia, arrancando uma risada dele, que se aproximou e lhe entregou uma sacola, que ela pegou na hora. — O que é isso? 

— Comprei alguns pacotes de absorventes para você. — suspirou, corando imediatamente. — Pedi ajuda a vendedora, ela me indicou os com abas. E... Tem alguns remédios para cólicas, talvez precise. 

— Obrigada, eu acho que estou sentindo a barriga doer. — disse fazendo uma leve careta. — Obrigada mesmo, Chris, você está sendo incrível. 

— Ah, que isso. Só estou cumprindo os meus papeis. Sempre cuidarei de você, Claire, que você nunca se esqueça disso. — o olhar de Chris era sério e carinhoso, ao qual a menina retribuiu com cumplicidade e amor. 

— E eu sempre cuidarei de você também. — sorriu. — Você pode pegar um suco para mim? 

— Claro que sim. — sorriu ele, indo até a cozinha e buscando dois copos de suco de maracujá, voltando rapidamente e se sentando defronte a ela, lhe dando um deles. 

— Obrigada! Você não quer comer? Está uma delícia! 

— Vou comer sim, estou cheio de fome. 

Claire riu e pegou uma cartela de remédio que estava na sacola, destacando um comprimido e colocando na boca, dando alguns goles no suco para fazê-lo descer. 

— Chris, posso te fazer uma pergunta? 

— Até duas. — disse divertido, com a boca cheia de pão. 

— Como sabe tanto dessas coisas? Tipo, eu sei que você já estudou há muito tempo atrás sobre esse assunto, mas como sabe tanto? Sobre cólicas e etc? 

— Bom, eu já fiquei com algumas mulheres no passado e então aprendi muito com elas. — riu. — Reconhecia quando estavam de TPM, menstruadas, se tinham cólicas... É uma coisa que você vai aprendendo a lidar com o tempo. Mas sobre os absorventes eu nunca entendi muito, aí a moça da farmácia me ajudou. 

A menina riu achando engraçada a última frase do irmão e assentiu, encantada. 

— Que legal, Chris, você sabe muita coisa. 

— Ah, nem tanto. Há sempre mais para aprender. — tomou alguns goles do suco e terminou o sanduíche, logo pegando outro e mordendo. — Não vai comer mais? 

— Vou. — disse tímida, pegando mais um sanduíche e começando a comer. — Adorei essa nossa conversa, você faz as coisas serem mais fáceis. 

— Eu tento, não é, pequena? Preciso tentar sempre, quero que tudo na sua vida seja mais fácil do que foi para mim. 

— Eu sei... E quando você vai arrumar uma namorada? 

Chris sentiu o pão entalar em sua garganta e tossiu bastante, fazendo com que a menina arregalasse os olhos. 

— Chris? Você está bem? 

Chris tomou mais alguns goles do suco para fazer o pão descer, respirando forte após fazê-lo. 

— Estou... Er... Qual era a pergunta mesmo? 

— Quando você vai arrumar uma namorada. Todas as poucas que conheci eram malas e eu odiava. 

Ele parou e pensou por um momento; será que seria uma boa ideia ter aquela conversa? Não sabia se Claire estava preparada, mas não contar a ela seria o mesmo de esconder quem realmente era e ele não queria aquilo. 

— Claire, eu tenho uma coisa para te contar. 

— O quê? — ela o fitou curiosa e assustada com o mistério, temendo o que estava por vir. Geralmente não eram notícias boas que saíam da boca de Chris, mas fosse o que fosse ela precisava ouvir. 

— Eu já não fico com mulheres há muito tempo, então... Bem... Eu estou ficando com um homem. 

Claire não sabia ao certo o que estava sentindo ao receber aquela informação; para ela, nunca foi um problema as pessoas namorarem alguém do mesmo sexo, só não esperava que o irmão se incluísse naquela afirmação, afinal ele havia namorado muitas mulheres. Ficou bastante curiosa à respeito, pois achava bonita toda a forma de amor e sorriu, queria saber muitas coisas. 

— Sério? E quem é ele? Você pode me contar? 

— B-Bem, eu... — Chris conhecia bem a irmã, mas não esperava aquela atitude vinda dela. Desde quando havia se tornado tão curiosa? — O nome dele é Albert Wesker. 

— Uau! Que nome lindo. E onde se conheceram? 

— No trabalho. Ele era meu capitão. 

— Ai que romântico. — disse sonhadora. — E quando vou conhecê-lo? 

— Não sei, mas espero que seja logo. — disse ainda sem jeito, o seu peito explodindo devido a velocidade das informações, mas o coração batendo acalentado pela aprovação da irmã. 

— Também espero. Ele é bonito? 

— Sim, ele é o homem mais lindo que eu já vi. — havia sorriso na voz de Chris e aquilo deixou Claire ainda mais fascinada. Amava ver pessoas apaixonadas e há muito almejava a felicidade do seu irmão, pois ele acima de todos merecia muito ser feliz. 

— E ele é legal com você? 

— Bom, no começo a gente não se deu bem, mas hoje é tudo diferente. Nos aceitamos e aprendemos muito um com o outro dia após dia. 

— Isso é incrível. Parabéns, Chris! 

— Obrigado, pequena. 

— Nada! E vocês já se beijaram? 

— Ei, aí você quer saber demais! Não vou responder, isso não é assunto para você. 

— Ahhhhhh Chris, por favor, por favor, me conta! Eu quero saber, por favor! 

— Algumas vezes. — disse emburrado. — E não me pergunte mais nada! 

Ela riu e eles continuaram a comer e a conversar, Chris por vezes se esquivando das perguntas da irmã e tentando evitar a todo custo o assunto sexo. Aquilo era papo para outro dia. 

Apesar de estar um pouco dormente pela quantidade de coisas que haviam acontecido em seu dia, Chris estava feliz pois conhecer a sua irmã era algo muito precioso para ele. E esperava ter a confiança dela para tudo o que ela fosse passar na vida. 

Aquela era de longe a sua maior dádiva. 

A segunda era Wesker.


End file.
